


清醒梦

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Betrayal, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 如此他们构成一个背叛的圆环；但在向前流动的时间中，事情永远有先后之分。
Relationships: Julia/Spike Spiegel, Julia/Spike Spiegel/Vicious, Julia/Vicious (implied), Spike Spiegel/Vicious
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	清醒梦

斯派克搀着比夏斯爬上四楼。后者的血浸湿裤管，滴滴答答洒在楼梯上边。回头还要打扫，斯派克倦怠地想，这也太显眼了。他让比夏斯靠着墙，自己猫下腰到走廊几个花盆底下摸索钥匙，然而遍寻不得。对方出言提醒，土里。于是他毫不客气地翻起培育土，差点挖断两株花的根，终于摸出一枚湿黏黏铜钥匙。

“好原始。”

他抱怨。比夏斯低哼一声，甚至懒得抬眼看他。

“别挑三拣四了。”

安全屋闲置已久，从来没人打扫，推开门一瞬间气流刮起一层灰，惹得斯派克打了个巨大喷嚏，额头险些撞上比夏斯后背。后者扶着墙捱到床边，慢慢坐下去，光秃秃的弹簧床垫发出一声拉长的哀鸣。

“棉球，绷带，酒。”

伤者言简意赅。斯派克转身到柜子里找他要的东西，感觉自己像个杂货店老板。比夏斯在他背后低低喘气，平常他很少出声，大概这回实在有点疼。

斯派克一手拿着医用棉一手拿着烈酒转身时，比夏斯正动手把被血浸透的裤子脱下来。干涸黏住就麻烦了，这是常识。斯派克看见比夏斯裸露出的大腿上有一个血淋淋的创口，深红体液从中不断流出来，但依出血量看并没伤到动脉——不幸中的万幸。

“子弹没卡在里面吧？”

“没有。否则我怎么能这样和你说话。”

比夏斯把湿漉漉的裤子扔在地上，斯派克走过去，一脚把它蹬到一边，单膝跪到地上，开始给搭档清理伤口。比夏斯没阻止他，但也没什么正面反应，垂下眼睛冷冷看着他止血，倒像那条腿并不是他的，酒精棉按上去时也动都不动。斯派克给他缠绷带时意识到他腿白得过分，像古早小说里的吸血鬼，有一瞬间甚至怀疑起这才是对方数次大难不死的真相。当然，他并没说出来。

楼梯血迹擦干净以后，斯派克回来开了两个罐头。电路年久失修，头顶光线忽明忽灭，他吃到一半起来捶了两下开关，换来灯管彻底罢工。房间一下变暗，只有模拟黄昏的人造日光从狭小窗间透进来。比夏斯瞟了他一眼，又转回眼睛，继续扒拉罐头，搞得斯派克有点挫败。

“这有手电筒吗？”

“不知道。”

比夏斯平板回答，但斯派克总觉得他话里透着点谴责。一番搜索后得到的答案是没有。光线一点点消逝，斯派克插着兜在房间里踱了几圈，又转回到比夏斯跟前，蹲下。

“干什么？”

他的搭档问。斯派克耸耸肩。

“趁着还看得见，检查一下你的伤。”

比夏斯露出听到烂借口的表情。

“无聊就直说。”

斯派克嘿嘿笑起来，没回嘴。他手指拂过雪白绷带和苍白的大腿内侧，若有所思问：

“什么程度会让伤口裂开啊？”

比夏斯冷笑一声，伸手一把按下他那碍眼脑袋。唯一便利之处是无需再脱衣服。斯派克把仅剩遮挡拉下半截，张嘴含住比夏斯，那东西没怎么受伤情影响，在他嘴里顺心跳搏动，精神得很。他想比夏斯别的地方摸起来很冷，老二倒挺热，这念头差点让他笑出来，后果是被对方手指用力撕扯头发。

“……痛。”

斯派克含含糊糊埋怨，伸手搭在比夏斯腿上，一前一后动起脑袋。他动作懒懒散散，又没完全收起牙齿，磕到对方好多次，一半因为技术确实不佳，一半出于点不便言说的鬼念头。比夏斯给弄得恼火，一手紧紧按住他脑袋，一手从床头柜上摸过他的手枪，毫不客气戳在他头顶。

“我建议你小心点。”

威胁伴随着拉开保险栓的声音。斯派克闷闷笑了一声，像是觉得搭档不可理喻。他微微放松肌肉，让那玩意儿顶端滑进喉咙，稍微更认真地转起舌头来。抵着他头盖骨的火器让他有些兴奋，他猜比夏斯知道。他的手指更用力地按在比夏斯大腿上，指尖几乎隔着绷带扎进伤口，血又流了出来，和前液的腥味混在一起，缓缓沿舌面滑动。高浓度的酒精涌进他鼻子里，将肺部浸润得发热。

很难说他不享受这些。性的暴力和死的暴力原本就是同体异形，要担心的只是比夏斯会不会在射精瞬间扣下扳机。一半的他觉得比夏斯干得出来。另一半仍然心怀侥幸：毕竟他们曾并肩战斗过。

斯派克在一段悦耳的曲调里醒来。 有那么一分钟，他睁着眼睛，望着天花板上的浮雕带，思维完全空白一片。第六十一秒他将视线转向左边，看见茱莉亚在小桌前边读书边哼歌。她好像还没发现他醒来，低着一双眼睛翻页，发间露出的额头漂亮得像陶瓷。

“一直这样唱下去吧。”

他说。声音很哑，想必因为太久没有进水。女人被他惊了一下，打开的书从掌心滑落，在跌到膝上前被堪堪抓住。

“你终于醒了。”

她微笑起来，表情混杂担忧和如释重负。

“昨天你突然倒在我家门口的时候，我还以为你死了，心都差点吓得停跳。”

“我命很大的。”

斯派克用玩笑的口吻回答。

“猫有九条命，游鸟可是有一百万条。”

“但愿如此。你想吃点什么吗？”

茱莉亚一边站起来，一边问他。斯派克想了想。

“什么都行，最好稀一点，我喉咙好疼。”

她走开的这段时间，他困难地弯曲颈椎，看自己身上的伤势。脸上纱布的触感很明显，上半身缠满绷带，一条腿打着石膏。他试着动动，感到侧肋传来锐痛，恐怕断了哪根骨头。

前一夜没有任务，他没和比夏斯一起行动，独自在外面溜达，没想到突然被八九个持枪男人袭击，对方显然是有备而来，就算最后全被他撂倒，也送了他好几处重伤。他浑身是血，跌跌撞撞在雨里走，最后也不知道自己走到哪里，一头栽在一扇打开的门前边。现在看来，他的潜意识导航还算靠谱。

茱莉亚端着红烩牛肉汤回来，给他多垫了一个枕头，一勺勺给他喂汤。斯派克十分配合，全程一言不发，全心享受美味。等到汤喝完了，他才开口。

“昨天晚上在外面闲逛，突然被一伙人袭击了。奇怪的是他们好像很熟悉我的习惯路线。”

她有两秒没说话，将碗勺放到一边。他凝视着她的手，捕捉到一点颤抖的迹象。

“或许是敌对帮派做的呢，观察你很久了也说不定。”

“——你知道是谁派的人吗？”

斯派克直截了当发问。茱莉亚愕然抬起头，撞上他锐利而冰凉的眼睛，它们带着一种洞察的冷酷。她半晌没回答，最后露出有点忧伤的笑容。

“你已经知道了。”

他仍然没有挪开眼睛。

“是他吗？”

她垂下眼睛，伸出手，手背擦过他的脸颊，有一会儿没有说话。斯派克看着她。

“长老在讨论下一届继承人的问题。”

茱莉亚最终说。斯派克发出声短促干笑，终于移开视线，扭头看向窗外边。他的头发在昏睡中被汗水沾湿，此刻粘了几绺在额角，像被雨打湿毛发的猫。茱莉亚不无伤心地望着他。

“好奇怪，”她说，“你相信他什么呢？”

“我不知道。”

斯派克仍然没转回头。正是午后两点，窗外的人造光极为炽烈。

“可能有时人就是会和自己过不去，明明一眼就能看出的东西，非要相信不是真的。”

片刻他又问：

“介意我在这多待几天吗？”

“当然不。”

茱莉亚回答。她探出半个身子，将拧过的湿毛巾敷在他额头上。

她给他换绷带时，他们头一次接吻了。伤口愈合得很好，没有新破裂的痕迹，没有二度流出的血弄湿雪白绷带。那个吻里没有血腥气，只有柑橘水和薄荷女烟的味道。一星期以后他们拥抱着躺在同一张床上，像流浪者在野外共用一顶帐篷。斯派克的鼻尖贴着茱莉亚耳后的一小块肌肤，闻到比夏斯常抽的那款烟的气味。他想起许多次他们站在路灯的阴影里共用同一个打火机，火焰离手指那样近，几乎烫出一个圆形伤疤。比夏斯叼着烟，凑到他指间，洒在他手上的呼吸竟也是冷的，像冰上散出的白气。什么是真的？茱莉亚的心跳震着他的胸口，他们相贴的皮肤是滚热的。他将手臂环过她温暖的腰，把她拉向自己。什么是值得相信的？

没有，比夏斯回答。斯派克透过剑鱼二号的窗子向下看，枪声与狂风扑打着他的玻璃。

——没什么东西是能够相信的，也没必要去相信。

他向下看，看到血，看到被背叛的人和死去的人，看到一朵玫瑰落在雨水里，一扇玫瑰花窗纸片般破碎。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇主要动机：让有些人和有些人搞，以及指责是有些人先动手的（？


End file.
